A tribute to Hephaistion 2013
by violetsuki
Summary: • A serial of five poems I wrote for the Hephaistion's tribute 2013 in this special month which saw the death of Hephaistion, in october -324 at Ectabana. • Une série de cinq poèmes que j'ai écrit en hommage à Hephaistion en ce mois d'octobre 2013 qui a vu la mort d'Hephaistion à Ectabane en -324 av. J.C.
1. Prologue

**Title : **A tribute to Hephaisiton - 2013

* * *

**Pairing : **Alex/Phai

**Disclaimer :** It's only my imagination.

**Rating :** None

* * *

**Summary : **• A serial of five poems I wrote for the Hephaistion's tribute 2013 in this special month which saw the death of Hephaistion, in october -324 at Ectabana.

• _Une série de cinq poèmes que j'ai écrit en hommage à Hephaistion en ce mois d'octobre 2013 qui a vu la mort d'Hephaistion à Ectabane en -324 av. J.C._

* * *

**A/N : **• For each poems except for"A nomad life", I wrote them first in french and then I translated them in English. I give you the two versions.

• _Chacun des poèmes, excepté "A nomad life ", ont d'abord été écrits en français puis traduit en anglais dans un second temps. _

_It is my humble contribution to this tribute without pretence. I hope you will enjoy them._

* * *

_1 - As from now / Car désormais_

_2 - A nomad life_

_3 - I was alive but my heart… / J'étais vivant mais mon cœur…_

_4 - The messanger / Le messager_

_5 - The ghost / Le fantôme_


	2. As from now

**As from now…**

* * *

That the Sun falls

That the stars obscure

That the sky darkens

As from now your eyes pass away

—X—

That my heart falls in ashes

That in roving, my spirit gets lost

While my eyes search without respite

As from now you are not there to light my way

—X—

All the fires driving people will pass away

All wild horses in the night desappear

While the wolves without end will yell

As from now your paces will not tread upon this conquered lands

—X—

That Men bow on your passing

That Women take a veil and shoot their pain

That the Music cries and the Silence deafens us

As from now nothing can say how much my pain is

—X—

That your body in his all finery dressed be carried on the pyre

That a cortege follows you to the door of your last home

Jealous of you alive, They live now in the fear of your absence

As from now who will calm my madness and my pain

—X—

That the flames get up high in the sky

That they signal to the world my distress and my sadness

That my soul tears apart in these last instants

As from now nothing retains me on earth

—X—

I listen already in the air, the wind which whispers

I listen already your voice which calls me without end

I smile. Take patience my love !

As from now I will be soon close to you.

—XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX—

(French version)

* * *

**Car désormais…**

* * *

Que le soleil se couche

Que les étoiles se voilent

Que le ciel s'assombrisse

Car désormais ton regard s'est éteint

—X—

Que mon cœur tombe en cendres

Que dans l'errance mon esprit s'égare

Tandis que mes yeux cherchent sans répit

Car désormais tu n'es plus là pour éclairer mon chemin

—X—

Tous les feux guidant les hommes s'éteindront

Tous les chevaux sauvages dans la nuit disparaitront

Tandis que les loups sans fin de tristesse hurleront

Car désormais tes pas ne fouleront plus ces terres conquises

—X—

Que les hommes s'inclinent sur ton passage

Que les femmes se voilent et crient leur douleur

Que la musique pleure et le silence nous assourdisse

Car rien désormais ne peut dire O combien ma douleur.

—X—

Que ton corps paré de ses plus beaux atours soit porté sur le bûcher

Qu'un cortège t'accompagne aux portes de ta dernière demeure

Jaloux de toi vivant, ils vivent maintenant dans la crainte de ton absence

Car qui désormais calmera ma folie et ma douleur

—X—

Que les flammes montent hautes dans le ciel

Qu'elles signalent au monde ma détresse et ma peine

Que mon âme se déchire en ces derniers instants

Car désormais plus rien ne me retient ici bas

—X—

J'entends déjà dans l'air le vent qui murmure

J'entends déjà ta voix qui m'appelle sans relâche

Je souris. Prend patience mon amour !

Car désormais je serais bientôt près de toi.


	3. A nomad life

**A nomad life**

* * *

How many time have we been together

So many years. So many love. So many other's

How many time did you say you love me

How many time we laugh about you and me

—X—

I love you so strongly Alexander

—X—

Like wild horses, children we were running through the land.

Could we have imagined our fate will be so alike.

Crossing foreign lands without end.

Searching our limits in the wind and landscapes so unlike.

—X—

Day and night. A nomad life in our hands.

—X—

What a beautiful dream it was.

The dream of Glory.

Following you despite difficulties and adversity

Conquering the world, building a new society.

—X—

Braving Gods and Men through wars.

—X—

We were such dreamers Alexander

Living our dreams awake, true believers

Our heads full of hope, fighting like never

I languish now without you.

—X—

How many time I will wait you


	4. I was alive but my heart…

_**A/N : **Read the title as a part of the poem itself. _

* * *

**I was alive but my heart…**

* * *

My heart had passed when you're gone,

My body like an automaton without soul.

Deep inside me only the cold lasts,

Waiting the day of my delivery.

My dreams have lost senses.

I wanted to offer you an infinite kingdom,

Where Levant and Occident

Will grow with harmony.

Without you nothing has sense.

You were my Prince, my balance,

The refuge of my doubts and my sorrow.

Without you all is from now Hell and Chaos.

My soul deprived of his double get lost,

Searching without finding rest

Your eyes, your smile

In each lands that we crossed.

Hoping with no real conviction discover

At the bend in the path, you laughing, playing

Puckish like while we are two childs,

looking to scare each other.

Phobos reigns from now on my heart.

Nothing wil be able to give me back your smile.

**—XXXXXXX—**

(French version)

* * *

**J'étais vivant mais mon cœur…**

* * *

Mon cœur s'est éteint le jour ou tu es parti,

Mon corps tel un automate sans âme.

Au fond de moi seul le froid persiste,

Attendant le jour de la délivrance.

Mes rêves ont perdu tout leur sens.

Je voulais t'offrir un royaume infini,

Où s'élèveraient en harmonie

Le Levant et le Couchant.

Sans toi plus rien n'a de sens.

Tu étais mon Prince, mon équilibre,

Le refuge de mes doutes et mes peines.

Sans toi tout n'est qu' Enfer et Chaos.

Mon âme privée de son double s'égare,

Cherchant sans trouver le repos

Ton regard, ton sourire,

Dans chaque lieux que nous parcourrions.

Espérant sans trop y croire te surprendre

Au détour d'un chemin, toi riant, jouant

Espiègle comme lorsque nous étions enfant,

Cherchant à nous faire peur.

Phobos régne désormais sur mon cœur.

Plus rien ne me rendra ton sourire.


	5. The messenger

**The messenger**

* * *

The young man on the bed, lying.

His pale face, his lips gaping,

Seems for a kiss, waiting

On this mouth so loved.

Does he sleep ? Does he wait his love

Who languish to find him again ?

Does he dreams to the lips so soft

Who long ago came to wake him up ?

A line of light brushs his face,

Like a soft stroke.

His eyes open on infinity

From now, only see the dark.

Falling in a sleep without end.

His icy heart will never beat

To the rhythm of passions.

Giving up on earth

His past life. He is going.

He whispers in the wind :

Carry my message Zephyr

To my beloved. Say him,

I wil, forever, wait for him.

**—XXXXXXX—**

(French version)

* * *

**Le messager**

* * *

Le jeune homme sur le lit, posé.

Son pâle visage, les lèvres entrouvertes,

Semblent attendre un baiser

Sur sa bouche bien faites.

Fait-il un somme ? Attend-t-il son amant

Qui se languit de le retrouver ?

Rêve-t-il aux lèvres si douces

Qui jadis venaient le réveiller ?

Un trait de lumière effleure son visage,

Comme une douce caresse.

Ses yeux ouverts sur l'infini

Ne voit désormais que le vide.

Il dort d'un sommeil sans fin.

Son cœur glacé s'est éteint

Aux rythmes des passions.

Abandonnant ici bas

Sa vie passée. Il s'en va.

Il murmure dans le vent :

Porte ce message Zéphyr

A mon bien aimé. Dis lui,

Que, pour toujours, je l'attends.


	6. The ghost

**A/N :** For this poetic text, I experience automatic writing. And to add some spice to the work, I didn't bear my glasses or contact lens. So I couldn't see what I write. Funny experience ! I let my hand fly on the paper almost instinctivly, writing all thing which crossed my mind whitout searching to create a coherence. And when I read the result I was astonished. It was like a poem with two voices, both Alexander and Hephaistion speaking, But in the same time as if they were in the impossibility to communicate. I give you the result as I wrote it without modification.

* * *

The ghost

* * *

The body abandonned on the bed

Eyes opened to infinity

Through the window a light

Stroking slowly the skin so pale

—X—

But whatever the heat

Nothing more will give you colors

He waits, his dreaming gaze

Hoping one moment…

—X—

The ghost of his love

Floats in the night

—X—

Feeling a presence, the king calls

Is you ? Where are you ?

Why such mystery ?

Do you want to feel my love ?

—X—

Show you, I want to see you again

To feel you against me

Have you ever dreamed…

Have you ever…

—X—

He waits hidden in the dark

Linked by his love

He waits patient that the hour comes

Do you know who I am…

—X—

Feeding with your dreams

Sustaining you at each pace

But you were not there

At the moment of my death

**—XXXXXXX—**

(French version)

* * *

Le fantôme

* * *

Le corps abandonné sur le lit

Les yeux ouverts vers l'infini

Par la fenêtre la lumière luit

Caressant lentement la peau si pâle

—X—

Mais qu'importe la chaleur

Plus rien ne donnera à tes joues ses couleurs

Il attend, le regard rêveur

Espérant un instant…

—X—

Le fantôme de son amant

Flotte dans la nuit

—X—

Sentant une présence, le roi appelle

Est-ce toi ? Ou es-tu ?

Pourquoi tant de mystère ?

Cherches-tu à éprouver mon amour ?

—X—

Montre toi, je veux te voir à nouveau

te sentir contre moi

As-tu jamais rêvé…

As-tu jamais…

—X—

Il attend caché dans l'ombre

Lié par son amour

Il attend patient que l'heure arrive

Sais-tu qui je suis…

—X—

Nourri de tes rêves

Te soutenant à chaque pas

Mais tu n'étais pas là

Au moment de mon trépas.


End file.
